Zombie
Character Information ; Name: {…} Name of Canon: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name Canon/AU/Other Game CR: Canon! Reference: http://hanna.aftertorque.com/ Canon Point: just before the current story arc with clock ticking dudes and shenanigans Setting: Okay, so, imagine the Dresden Files. Only instead of Harry Dreseden, badass adventurer, you have Hanna Falk Cross, who is this derpy guy who looks ten years younger than he really is and vomits blood whenever he uses magic. And instead of a cranky skull air spirit guy you've got a quiet zombie with no name. And instead of helpless dames who get killed you have an adorable blue werewolf. And instead of hardcore mafia vampires you have a lame hipster vampire who can only drink donated blood because he's squicked by biting people. And... yeah. Basically, the world is standard urban fantasy / horror, where you've got things like vampires that cause problems for hipsters and half selkie kids and stuff. How 'normal' the rest of the world is ends up a bit hard to tell, since none of the characters really interact with it that much; however it's made pretty obvious that most people don't know that there's undead folk and magical folk and whatever running around at night all the time. Indeed, Our Hero {…} at one point uses the excuse of “I'm in a band” to explain why he looks greenish. Magic exists, but it's peculiar stuff. Runes can be used like cocaine, people are dead or not so dead or fish people or whatever, and then there's Hanna and his business. Hanna happens to be the failingest fail of a paranormal investigator ever, and {…} is his faithful partner in crime. Why? Honestly, it's because {…} got tired of sitting around and contemplating his un-death, and paranormal investigation with a huge derp seemed like a good idea at the time. Interestingly, it turned out to remain a good idea, despite numerous setbacks and failures. Personality: {…} is a pretty stoic guy. Which isn't to say he's emotionless – on the contrary, he has a very healthy sense of dry humor and a distinctly protective side, especially when it comes to Hanna. However, he doesn't express his emotions with much exuberance, and he tends to take things in stride. He's never one to panic, even when psychotic angry vampires tear his arms off or when he gets possessed by the ghosts of sad dudes who were in love with other people's mothers. {…} has been dead nearly ten years by his count, and can't remember who he was or how he died. This doesn't really bother him. He might have dwelled on it once, but since then he's decided not to worry about what he's lost and instead focus on making his new experiences count. He also doesn't seem to particularly mind being dead all that much. He knows he was murdered, but not by who, and again, he's no real interest in seeking out his murderer. That's the kind of dude he is. He does watch out for others (again, especially Hanna) and shows concern for their safety. He's more than willing to throw himself in the line of fire for those people – after all, he's dead already, and they usually aren't. Abilities and Weaknesses: {…} is a zombie, but he's not exactly a traditional zombie. His corpse is pretty well mummified, so he's dry of blood and he doesn't attract the usual rot (indeed, to vampires and werewolves he smells better than Hanna does). He doesn't eat brains – actually, he doesn't seem to eat at all. He can be injured, but it seems pretty easy for him to sew his limbs back on when they're removed. Heck, if the stitches on his neck are any indication, he's lost his head once and survived that ok. One imagines that fire probably isn't something he likes to encounter, and he doesn't like excessively wet things much either. He doesn't feel pain in the traditional sense – it's more a dull “hey why are you punching me :\ “ than an “OW OW OW”. Inventory: A very nice hat, the clothes on his back, a spool of thick black thread, a needle, and some shears. Appearance: {…} is about 6' ish (given that he's taller than most of the cast of HINBN), and has taught greenish-grey skin with black hair and two shocks of white at his temples. His cheeks and eyes are a bit sunken, and his eyes glow faintly red. In flashbacks to when he was alive, he looks vaguely Japanese, or possibly Japanese-Italian (which is the racial makeup I'm going to go for). He usually wears an orange-red dress shirt, a black tie, black slacks, a nice coat, and a really snazzy fedora. To be honest, if he wasn't dead, he'd be rather handsome in a scruffy way, but well. The whole dead thing and all. Age: Unknown; in life he appeared to be in his late 20s or early 30s, but he doesn't remember that at all. He's been dead for ten years, ish.